Who is the favorite?
by Jaymanga-man
Summary: It's a question that has been asked for years. Who is Goku's favorite? Bleach, One Piece, or Naruto? The three main characters and their friends go to Goku himself for the answer.


_**Who is the favorite?**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters nor any of the series. Bleach belongs to Kubo-sama, One Piece belongs to Oda-sama, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama, and Dragon-Ball belongs to Toriyama-sama. **_

_**A/N: This is an idea I got after seeing a clip from Freakazoid. I think people who have seen Freakazoid may know what I'm talking about. Also first fanfic I've done so take it easy on me. Read and Review.**_

* * *

_**At Karakura Town:**_

It's summer time and usually that means that people are hanging out the beach with their friends or on expensive vacations with their families. Either way, people usually have a fun time during summer. However, Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, Uryū Ishida, and Orhime Inoue are not like most people. While they do spend some time with their families and friends they mostly hunt down monsters known as Hollows. Hollows appearing in Karakura Town is common due to the high number of souls that still remain in what the Shinigami call "The World of the Living."

A large group of hollows have appeared at the local park and Ichigo and his friends from school arrive at the park. Ichigo begins slaying the hollows with his sword Zangetsu with ease. A large hollow that resembles a falcon charges at Ichigo from behind. Ichigo notices this but before he can react an arrow pierces through the hollow's skull and the hollow quickly evaporates. This causes Ichigo to flinch before turning to his right and yelling "Hey watch you shoot those damn arrows Ishida!"

Hearing this, Uryū stops firing his arrows and turns to Ichigo. "Stop complaining Kurosaki! You should be thanking me that hollow could've killed you!" He yells back before continuing to fire his arrows.

A vein pops on Ichigo's forehead. "Would not! I was about to kill the damn thing but you nearly shot _me _as well!"

"The arrow didn't even come within one inch near you! And besides you wouldn't been have been able to counter fast enough because of that overgrown sword."

Another vein popped on Ichigo's forehead. "What was that!?" Ichigo gritted through his teeth.

A three-headed cat-like hollow was about to pounce on Ichigo, who had his back turned. Before Ichigo could turn around and react a feminine voice shouted "Santen Kesshun!" An orange triangular shield was placed between Ichigo and the hollow. The hollow quickly collided with the shield and then a deep voice shouted "El Directo!" A large blast of spiritual energy than hit the hollow and it sent the hollow crashing into a tree.

Ichigo quickly turned around and saw his two friends Orihime Inoue and Yasutora "Chad" Sado whose arm was in its second form. Orihime was smiling while Chad had a blank face. Ichigo smiled a little bit and yelled "Thanks Inoue-san, Chad!"

"You thank _them _but not _me_!?" Uryū shouts.

Ichigo quickly turns around and shouts "Getsuga Tenshō!" A large blast of spirit energy goes past Uryū's right side and hits five hollows that were about attack him from behind.

"You're welcome!" Ichigo shouts back with a smirk on his face. "What was that you said about my speed and reflexes?"

A vein popped on Uryū's forehead but before he can say anything a voice came from above saying "You two are still bickering with each other? I suppose some things will never change." Ichigo and the others recognized the voice and quickly looked up to see owner of the voice, Rukia Kuchiki the lieutenant of the Squad 13 of the Soul Society who held a small smile on her face. Standing to her left was a man with crimson red hair in a ponytail and a headband that covered some facial tattoos on his forehead he also had smirk on his face. This man is known as Renji Abarai the lieutenant of Squad 6 serving under Rukia's elder brother Byakuya and one Ichigo's friends and rivals. Standing to Rukia's left was a beautiful woman with long Strawberry Blonde hair and her most noticeable were very large breasts which were even bigger than Orihime's. She's known by many, particularly men, as Rangiku Matsumoto the lieutenant of Squad 10. She held a bright smile on her face before quickly she quickly yelled out.

"Hi Orihime! It's been such a long time huh?"

"Hi Rangiku! It's only been four day though"

"I know but it feels like a long time because I didn't get to taste your delicious food!"

"I'll make some spaghetti ice cream when were done! Hey! Does anybody else want some!?" Orihime gleefully shouts to everyone else. However, their faces begin to pale as they remember the bizarre foods that Orihime and Rangiku enjoy. Even the hollows take a couple steps back after hearing this.

"Even the hollows are grossed out." Renji says who is now on the ground next to Ichigo.

"Yeah, but it's kind of weird seeing how hollows don't have tongues." Ichigo states.

"Nice skull joke! Yohohohohoho!" A new voice chimed in to surprise of everyone. They all turned around to see a walking skeleton wearing clothes resembling a rock and roll star. He had a large afro and a purple cane. He was known as Brook from the series known as One Piece and he pulled out a violin and then started to sing.

"_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku…" _

"HEY!" Ichigo shouted interrupting the song. "What the hell are you doing here Brook!? Were in the middle of something here! Go back to your own series!"

Brook ignored the shouts and started walking towards Orihime who was currently confused.

"Hey are you listening to me!?" Ichigo shouted again.

Brook was now in front of Orihime he bent down and politely asked "Orihime-san may I see your panties?"

Brook was quickly struck to the head and knocked to the ground by Ichigo, Rukia, and Rangiku who shouted in union "NO!"

"Brook!" someone shouted. Everyone turned around to see a muscular man with long hair and a long nose running towards the group. He wore a safari hat with goggles strapped to them. He didn't wear a shirt so his muscles were exposed. He was Brook's crewmate Usopp.

"Usopp what are you doing…?" Ichigo asks before being interrupted by Brook who quickly got up.

"Usopp-san look out!" Usopp quickly turned around to see a large hollow resembling a bull was charging at him. Usopp screamed but a voice shouted "Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!"

A fast and powerful punch landed to the hollows skull cracking it and sending the hollow crashing into other hollows. Everyone was stunned until they look at man who was responsible for the punch. A muscular man with a straw-hat, messy black hair, a scar under his left eye, and an x-shaped scar on his chest. He wore a red coat and blue shorts and just like Usopp he wasn't wearing an undershirt so his chest and scar was shown as well. He was the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and main protagonist of One Piece. He had his traditional big grin on his face and he turned around to everyone and yelled out "HEY GUYS!"

"Luffy!?" Ichigo shouted. "What the hell are you…?" He was quickly interrupted again by Usopp.

"Thank you Luffy!" He yelled with tears comically streaming down his face. But he quickly regained composure. "I mean nice job Captain. But I would've been able to handle the situation myself." He states with a macho tone to his voice. Ichigo and his friends sweat dropped and thought to themselves 'You were acting a like a coward."

Renji then stepped forward and asked "Uh, Luffy what are you doing here?"

Luffy than noticed them and quickly and said "Hey Ichigo! I have a question. Do hollows poop?"

The others sweat dropped again while Usopp smacked his captain on the head shouting. "Why would you ask that!?" Brook laughed at this and Orihime and Rangiku couldn't help but giggle a little at the slapstick.

Ichigo was growing more annoyed but he pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath before walking over to Luffy and his two crew mates. "Listen." He began. "As you can see we're in the middle of something here so can you please go back to your own series and goof off there?"

"Aww come on Ichigo don't be so glum." Luffy said back to him.

"Yeah loosen up a little. It's not good to be so sour all the time." Rangiku added.

"Rangiku-san is right. Besides comedy is one of the reasons why One Piece is the Goku-san's favorite." Brook said.

"Look it doesn't matter…wait what!?" Ichigo said shocked with a vein on his forehead.

"Yeah we hang out with Goku a lot and he really likes us!" Luffy shouted happily. This caused veins to appear on the foreheads of Renji, Uryū, Ichigo, Rukia, and Rangiku after hearing this. Luffy didn't even know that he insulted them but what he said clearly irritated them, especially Ichigo. Ichigo quickly went to Luffy and grabbed his shirt and said. "Heh, well I hate to break it to you Luffy but it's clearly obvious that Bleach is Goku's favorite. We won a **Shogakukan Manga Award**."

"Both of you are wrong!" A zealous voice echoed throughout the area. The others began looking around to find out where the voice was coming from only for large number of hollows to crash down from the sky creating a dust cloud. The others shielded themselves for a moment before the dust cloud subsided revealing a man with a bowl style haircut and very thick eyebrows wearing a green jumpsuit with a green flak jacket and red headband wrapped around his waist like a belt standing on top of the hollows. He quickly struck a pose and yelled out "Heeeyyyy! What's up!? How you doing everybody? Life treating you good?"

Everyone was dumbfounded by this over-the-top entry, even the hollows. "G-Guy!?" Ichigo shouted. "What are you doing here!?"

Before Guy could answer more hollows crashed into the ground behind Guy. Everyone turned around to see the rest of Luffy's crew and the Konoha 11 and Kakashi Hatake with mixed reactions on their faces.

"Hi everyone!" Luffy and Brook yelled to their crewmates but they were quickly smacked to the ground by their orange-haired female navigator known as Nami who quickly scolded them for running off into another series. Usopp explained to the Bleach crew that they were looking for Brook and Luffy who decided to have a little fun in Ichigo's world for a little bit.

"Okay then…" Renji started. "Then why are _you _guys here?" He pointed to the cast of Nartuo.

"We were simply on our way to get Guy." Kakashi said before turning to his so-called 'rival' asking. "By the way Guy. Why were _you_ here?" Kakashi calmly asked his so-called 'rival.'

Guy chuckled confidently before explaining. "I simply wanted to test my taijustu on these hollows and I also wanted to train with the extremely hot-blooded youthful cast of Bleach!" Guy states with his signature pose with a thumbs up and white teeth giving a proverbial "ping" causing everyone except Luffy and Guy's star pupil Rock Lee to sweat drop. "But then, I heard Ichigo-kun and Luffy-kun make a bold statement. They said that **their **series was Goku-san's favorite instead of **our **series!"

Hearing this, a young teenager roughly the same age as Ichigo quickly stepped forward. He had blonde spiky hair and distinct whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore an orange and black tracksuit and had a black headband. He was Naruto Uzumaki the title character and main protagonist of the Naruto series. He had his traditional foxy grin and stated. "Well we _all_ know that isn't true. It's the Naruto series that is Goku's favorite! After all were the first manga to win a **Quill Award for "Best Graphic Novel." **We also won the **"Manga Trade Paperback of the Year" Gem Award from Diamond Comic Distributors**, the **"Best Full-Length Animation Program Award" in the Third UStv Awards, **and we were called the **"Best Full Animated Program" at the USTv Student's Choice Awards 2009. **Plus, I also think it's pretty much clear that our video games surpass _your _video games and equal no **surpass **the Dragon Ball games! Isn't that right kō-hai-chan~." The last sentence was directed to Ichigo who had several veins showing on his face after hearing Naruto list the accolades he and series had acquired over the years. But the straw that broke the camels back for Ichigo was when Naruto called him "kōhai-chan." Naruto often calls Ichigo this because Bleach came out after Naruto and One Piece and this makes Ichigo, according Naruto's point of view, Naruto's kōhai. Everyone else saw Ichigo's face and everyone except Luffy thought the same thing.

'Uh-oh'

Luffy didn't worry at all. He, along with everyone else, knew about the rivalry between Naruto and Ichigo but he actually thought it was funny like the rivalry between Zoro and Sanji.

Ichigo's face managed to crack cocky and smug expression with veins still remaining on his forehead. "I think everyone here knows the real reason why you won all those awards." He growled through his teeth. "It was because your fandom mostly features yaoi fangirls!" He quickly yells out while pointing his finger to Naruto.

'Uh-oh. He just a hit big nerve.' Sakura thought with a worried and fearful expression on her face.

Naruto put his head down but veins were visible on his forehead. "What was that you bastard?" Naruto growled in an almost demonic voice causing everyone except Ichigo, Zoro, and Luffy to flinch.

"Oh I'm sorry. I meant to say yaoi fan**boys**." The word fanboys echoed throughout all of Karakura Town and immediately everyone's faces except Luffy's turned ghostly pale.

"C-c-c-calm down N-Naruto." Kakashi stuttered in fear.

"Y-yeah let's not do anything too hasty. I-I'm sure he didn't mean it." Sakura added just as fearful.

In the blink of an eye, Naruto tackled Ichigo and a brawl between the two of them started.

"It's last year's Christmas party all over again!" Usopp and Chopper shouted.

"It's like watching a lion fight a wolf." Kiba said while his large dog Akamaru whimpered.

"Can't those two ever get along?" Nami asks with a hand slapped to her face in annoyance.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said while also annoyed.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, Uzumaki-kun please stop! You two are supposed to be friends!" Orhime shouts worriedly.

"N-Naruto-kun please! Orihime-san is right! Ichigo-kun was just teasing you!" Hinata shouts worriedly as well.

"Shishishishishi! Those two are so funny!" Luffy laughs much to everyone else's shock. They continue to look on as Ichigo and Naruto begin throwing insults at each other while still fighting.

"Carrot-top!"

"Fox-face!"

"Berry-boy!"

"Noodle-freak!"

"Closest pervert!"

"Pervert fox!"

"Why are they yelling about me?" Franky asked.

"They're not yelling about you!" Nami, Sakura, Ino, Usopp, and Renji yelled out in union.

A hollow than tried to attack the two brawlers but was easily swatted away like a fly by Ichigo and Naruto who shouted. "GET LOST!"

"Oh yeah. There are still hollows here. I almost forgot about them." Renji said while sweat dropping.

"How could we forget them?" Chad asks with a sweat drop as well.

All of sudden everyone else noticed the hollow was heading towards them and it Luffy crashing the two of them into a tree.

"Luffy!" Chopper and Usopp shouted in concern.

Shino then noticed something and paled. "This is bad. Why? Because Luffy's hat is pierced by a tree branch."

Everyone looked shocked and there was a loud silence until Luffy's hand erupted through the rubble like a zombie rising from the dead causing some of the others to scream. Luffy removed the branch from his precious hat and put it back on his head. Luffy looked furious and he shouted aloud. "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASSES FOR THAT!"

Immediately afterwards a three-man brawl erupted but it ended just as fast because Nami, Rukia, and Sakura punched the three heroes into the ground knocking them out.

"That's enough!" They yelled.

'That's right _they're_ even scarier than _they _are.' Everyone else thought at the same time with sweat drops.

"Now look." Rukia started. "Why don't we go find out for ourselves who Goku-san prefers?" She proposed.

"That's not a bad idea." Sakura said in agreement. Nami nodded in agreement as well.

The three protagonists glared at each other before agreeing as well.

"Okay than it's settled! We go to Goku-san!" Nami yelled to everyone else who agreed.

"B-But what about the hollows?" Hinata asked.

"Leave them." Renji says. "They're stupid as hell so they won't go anywhere."

"O-Okay." Hinata says.

* * *

_**At G-Corp:**_

Everyone is gathered in a conference room and the three main heroes were arguing with each other and everyone else was preventing them from killing each other.

"ENOUGH!" A loud voice erupted from across the room silencing everyone. They all turned to see Vegeta standing next to a seated Goku who was eating.

"Thanks Vegeta. Now why are you all here? What's this all about?" Goku asked.

The three main heroes were about say something but Guy interrupted.

"First of all Goku-san, Vegeta-san. Thank you very much for taking time to meet with us all. We know you're very busy men and…"

"Get on with it!" Zoro, Sanji, Renji, and Vegeta said in irritated union.

"We were just wondering who's your favorite?" Guy asks.

The three main heroes at the end of the table had a smile that read 'It's me!'

"Um…" Goku paused still confused about the situation.

Everyone leaned in closer in order to hear the answer as the tension was killing them on the inside.

"Who are you guys?" Goku and Vegeta asked.

Everyone at the other side comically fell backwards in shock.

* * *

**_Outside the building:_**

Everyone was still a little dumbfounded at the response given to them by Goku. But they quickly laughed it off.

"We shouldn't be too surprised. Why? Because he is a main character after all." Shino said.

"You said it Shino. We all know how dumb main characters are." Renji laughed causing several of the others to laugh while Ichigo, Naruto, and Luffy felt offended.

"Listen Ichigo." Naruto said turning to Ichigo. "Sorry for acting like a cocky bastard before I didn't mean it." He apologized sincerely.

"It's cool. Sorry for making fun of you like that, I know how much you hate remembering that…incident." Ichigo said in return.

The two heroes than bumped fists while grinning at each other. This caused everyone else to smile.

"Naruto." Luffy said.

"Oh Luffy. Listen I'm sorry about what happened before." Naruto quickly apologized.

"Yeah same here." Ichigo said.

"It's okay. I just have a question." Luffy said.

Everyone was curious about what question Luffy had in mind.

"Do tailed-beasts poop?"

"WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT!? YOU JUST KILLED THE FREAKIN' MOOD!" This exclamation was said by everyone and it was echoed throughout the entire area.

* * *

**_Back at Karakura Town Park:_**

Ichigo and his friends from his series were quickly back in battle stances with Ichigo having a smirk on his face.

"Now where were we?"

* * *

**_The End._**

* * *

**Like it? Anyway I had to take this down temporarily to fix a few things like deleting an Attack on Titan reference and fix a few words. Anyway let me know what you think in your reviews. I'll try and create new and better stories in the future.**


End file.
